Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate
"Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" is a video that has the best of Captain Feathersword where the Wiggles does appear look at Wiggle tales. Listen to the pirate stories and songs in this video about the best of Captain Feathersword from The Wiggles Series 2. This is about when the Wiggles go for a day off over to the lake and see a book about the best of Captain Feathersword. Murray was fishing while the others look at the book. It has bits like the magic stick, exercise with strong muscles, teaching Wags how to fetch, finding the treasure chest with the X, babysitting the Wagettes and Wags tricking the Captain that he thought that he had shrunk Wags. At the end when they finished looking at the book, they head over to the SS Feathersword dock and do a goodbye dance with the song Silver Bells That Ring In The Night for the dance music. At the beginning there was the preview of Oh,Wiggles Videos. Synopsis The Wiggles are reading some of there Wiggle tales and they are going to read the part about Captain Feathersword. At the mean time, Murray was doing fishing. So the three of The Wiggles watch the best of Captain Feathersword. ''Parts of the Best of Captain Feathersword'' *Captain No-Beard *Strong Pirates (Blow me down) *Exercise Song *Treasure Hunt - Counting Book *Talking in Dog Language - The Doggy Polka *Pulling the Wagon *The Captain teaches Wags to Fetch the Ball *Finding Wags and the Magic Stick *The Magic Stick *The Captain teaches and tricks Wags not to Fetch *Yo Ho Dance *Watch Dog *Captain Feathersword babysit's the Wagettes *Wags tricking the Captain that he thort he shrunk Wags Song List #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Intro) #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band #Pirate Marching Song #Dingle Puck Goat #Having Fun at the Beach #1, 2, 3, 4, March #Di Dicki Do Dum #We Have Strong Mucsles - Exercise Song (Bing Bang Bong music) #Get Ready to Wiggle #Bucket of Dew #Bathtime (Five Little Ducks music) #Guess What? #Wake Up Jeff #The Doggy Polka (Nya Nya Nya music) #Do the Wiggle Groove #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Dorothy the Dinosaur #A Frog Went A Walking #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Take A Trip Out On The Sea #Let's Have a Ceili #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship #Yo Ho Pirate Dance (Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea music) #Wave To Wags #Pipers Waltz #Goodbye Dance (Silver Bells That Ring in the Night music) Concert Songs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Five Little Ducks #Tap Wags/Magic Club Music Cast *Blake Bowden - Captain Feathersword *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword ("Exercise Song" scene) *Paul Field - Captain No Beard and Wags the Dog ("Yo Ho Dance" scene) *Mic Conway - Young Boy Pirate and Wags the Dog ("Exercise Song" scene) *Leanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur (Dorothy's Garden scene) *Jessica Halloran - Dorothy the Dinosaur and Wagette *Lachlan McCarthy - Wagette and Juicebox *Cassandra Halloran - Wagette and Henry the Octopus ("Goodbye Dance" scene) *Leanne Halloran - Henry the Octopus, Officer Beaples and Fiona Fitbelly *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus and Pirate *Cie Jai Legget - Pirate *Reem Hanewell - Pirate *Kristen Knox - Pirate *Sarah Bowden - Pirate *Alisso Russo - Pirate *Cameron Lewis - Pirate *Elyssa Dawson - Pirate *Craig Henderson - Pirate *Michelle Drady - Pirate *Rhianna Kitching - Pirate *Greg Page - Yellow Wiggle *Murray Cook - Red Wiggle *Jeff Fatt - Purple Wiggle *Anthony Field - Blue Wiggle *Fernando Moguel, Fernando Moguel Jr., Julio Moguel and Clare Field - Mexico Friends Gallery B0000520QC.01.LZZZZZZZ.jpg WakeUpJeffRereleaseIntro.jpg OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.png YoungBoyPirate.png Gregpage.jpg 600full-murray-cook.jpg Anthony-237x300.jpg Jeffdoor.jpg TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg CaptainNoBeard.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his nephew, Captain No-Beard. TheWigglesinBigRedCar-TVSeries.jpg BoomBoom.jpg CaptainFeathersword-GarageScene.jpg StrongBlowing.jpg|The pirate mates trying to blow Captain Feathersword down with Wags wresting on the crate. ElPato.jpg WiggleBay.png TheWigglyTrail.jpg HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg CielitoLindo.jpg TheExerciseSong.jpg|Everybody singing and dancing to the exercise song FionaFitbelly.jpg We'retheCowboys.jpg MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg GregandJeff-GarageScene.jpg Bathtime.jpg TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword passing 10 Wiggle-trees. TreasureHunt2.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking at a number book. Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpg JeffinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg TheDoggyPolka.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags dancing to the Doggy Polka. Travel2.jpg|Captain Feathersword explaining to Wags about pulling the wagon. Friends.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch the ball. Play.jpg|Wags and a Wagette hiding behind a bush from Captain Feathersword. CaptainFeatherswordandWags-YourBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch the stick. WiggleGrooveOriginalSongTitle.jpg WiggleGroove.jpg DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnockingSongTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking.jpg Dorothy'sPoemAboutBeingaGirl.jpg WigglePuppets-AFrogWentAWalking2.jpg Romp Bomp A Stomp.jpg RockinandRollinSea.jpg TheWigglyBigShow-MurrayonTelephone.jpg TheWigglesandRaifetheMechanic.jpg Let'sHaveaCeili.jpg ZardoZap-ElyssaDawson.jpg Let'sHaveACeili2.jpg TheWiggles'ClosingScene-TootToot.jpg TheWiggles'ClosingScene_0001.jpg QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg Play2.jpg|The Wiggles and their friends at Dorothy's garden to see Captain Featherswords magic stick. YoHoDance.jpg WagstheWatchDog.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates singing and dancing while Wags watches. CaptainFeatherswordBabysitstheWagettes.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Henry, Wags and the Wagettes. Later, Captain Feathersword babysits the Waggettes. WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture.jpg Nutrition2.jpg|Everybody at the SS Feathersword while Wags and a Wagette are hiding while Captain Feathersword explains to them about the flea powder. OfficerBeaples'Dance-SongTitle.jpg OfficerBeaples'Dance.jpg CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-GoodbyeDance.jpg|Goodbye Dance MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Live.jpg TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg MurraySingsFiveLittleDucks.jpg FiveLittleDucks-MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg File:FiveLittleDucks.jpg TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg TapWags-WagsandtheWaggettes.jpg CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg Picture Slideshow TheWigglesGroupinEarly1998PromoPicture.jpg TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMoviePhoto2.jpg ThePier.jpg TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya.jpg TheWigglesMoviePhoto-NyaNyaNya2.jpg Shapeimage 1.png Shapeimage 2.png AnthonyonTelephone.jpg Captain Feathersword The Friendly Pirate Previews ''Opening Previews *Kipper's Playtime *Barney's Round and Round We Go *The Knights of Fix-a-Lot *Friends Forever *Wiggly Safari *The Wiggles Movie Closing Previews *Angelina Ballerina in Lucky Penny *Cold Spaghetti Western *Top of the Tots Trivia *This video is alot like the The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video. *This features "''Yo Ho Ho" based on "Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" but without the lyrics. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2000